Stone (Material)
Stone is most often used as a building material, prized for its long lasting durability, and is common in all cultures. Stone weapons are extremely rare in most cases and are vastly inferior to other materials. From rocks lashed to wooden hafts to create early maces and axes, to flint knives and stone arrowheads, these primitive weapons are still deadly and can stay razor sharp for tens of thousands of years if left undisturbed. Stone bludeoning weapons are extremely common in all ages, generally wielded by poor, primitive or savage races. creatining a cutting edge with flints takes a great deal of craftsmanship and is regularly used for ceremonial purposes or by druidic cultures. Stone Weapons Light and one-handed bludgeoning weapons, spears, axes, daggers, mauls and arrowheads can all be made of stone. Generally, larger bladed weapons are so fragile, they are nearly useless in battle. Weapons made of stone are one third the weight of their base weapons, and have the fragile property. * Stone weapons have difficulty penetrating most normal armor and take a –1 penalty on attack rolls. * Stone ammunition such as arrows break extremely easily and are not recoverable after being fired unless alchemicaly treated. Stone Armor Armor cannot usually be constructed from stone, but stone armor made by dwarves or other stone-working cultures does exist. They are three times the weight of their base armor. These suits of stone plate armor are generally reserved for ceremonial purposes, although hill dwarf druids have been known to craft stone weapons and armors with the Stone Shape spell. Stone armor is difficult to shape and usually made from a hard semi-precious stone like jade or agate and costs an additional 200gp in labor. All stone armor has the fragile property unless alchemicaly treated. * All stone armor gains +1 AC bonus * Stone armor allows no Dex bonus to AC. * Stone armor wearers gain Disadvantage on Stealth checks Stone Shields Stone shields are extremely heavy and dense, offering excellent protection against lightning based attacks. You can add the shields bonus AC to dexterity saves to avoid lightning based spells and spell-like abilities such as Lightning Bolt or Chain Lightning. Fragile Property Fragile Weapons Fragile weapons cannot take the beating that sturdier weapons can. If you roll a natural 1 on an attack roll with a fragile weapon, you must then make a DC(10) Dexterity (Sleight of Hand) save or that weapon is damaged and only does half damage after that. If already damaged, the weapon is destroyed instead. Fragile Armor Armor with the fragile property falls apart when hit with heavy blows. If you are wearing fragile armor and are hit with a critical hit, you must make a DC(10) Dexterity (Acrobatics) save or the armor is damaged and the AC bonus it provides is halved. If already damaged, the armor is destroyed instead. Alchemically Treated Stone Alchemists have learned how to treat stone so that it is less fragile, rivaling steel in its flexibility. Treating stone armor and weapons with alchemical solutions costs 10gp per pound of the base item and removes the fragile property. Category:Material